


Natural

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother/Sister Incest, Come Shot, Consensual Underage Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Falling In Love, Frottage, Grinding, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 07:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From a young age, they're inseparable.(But is that not natural?)





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags!! They get close to unprotected PIV so if that or any of the other tags make you uncomfy pls click the back button.
> 
> Been a few years since I was into vld but I found this wip on my computer and figured I'd finish it up. Funny this was the only thing I ever wrote for the fandom. This started as pwp and then grew a story.
> 
> Ik it's fucked up, whatever ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy!

He's six, she's three. It's a humid summer evening, and the leaves drip with a recent rain. Fireflies sparkle in the air. 

Matt has her on his back, running around in the yard as well as he can while carrying her. Katie reaches her hands out wide, grinning hugely, trying to catch the fireflies in her grubby palms. 

"Matt, why do they shine like that?"

When Matt speaks, gaps are visible in his mouth. He's lost some baby teeth. "Well, I heard that they're trying to shine as bright as they can so that their soulmate can find them! Once they find each other, they can be together forever."

Pidge smiles broadly, "You're so smart!" She then purses her lips, thoughtful for a moment, and asks, "How do they know which one is their soulmate? It sounds hard!"

A smile slips back up onto her face. "I'm glad I don't need to do something like that, because I already have you. We'll stay together forever, right?" And she feels a strange rushing in her heart, like worry, but she doesn't know why.

Matt grins back, air whistling through the gaps in his mouth.

"Yeah!"

 

\-----

 

He's eight, she's five. 

Their lips and tongues are stained bright blue from tricolor popsicles. Their father has just brought back a strange machine; he's wrestling with yards and yards of black wires. The wires appear to be winning. 

"Matt, Katie," their father begins, not looking away from the wires, "I'm going to teach you guys how to use this, okay? But first, you _have to_ wash your hands. You think I don't see the sugar all over your faces and hands?" Matt looks to the side and tries to slyly wipe his hands down the fronts of his pants. "Ah ah ah," their father chastizes him. "Wash your hands. Please take Katie with you."

He goes. He washes his hands first, then moves out of the way so that she can wash hers. The warm water is running full force. She still has to stand on her tip-toes to try to reach the soap-- she struggles to grab it. He moves the bottle closer to her. She mumbles her thanks under her breath. 

When they return to their father's side, he looks to have gotten the upper hand in his battle with the wires. "Here we are," he mutters to himself. "There!" He smiles sideways at the two. "You're back!" He pulls a chair from beside the dining table, and sits Matt down in front of the machine. "This is computer. It can do _lots_ of things."

Matt's eyes shine. 

Pidge leans into his space, trying to see best she can. Her elbow works its way into his ribs, but he ignores it. Their father turns on the computer, and it starts up with a whir, the monitor flickering into life. 

"Computers are the future, so you two should learn how to use them."

Many of their days afterwards were spent in front of this computer. 

 

\-----

 

He's twelve, she's nine.

"Katie--!"

They had been playing Mario together. Usually, Matt played and Katie watched, but today it was the other way around. Katie had played earnestly for a while, but she certainly wasn't playing seriously now.

She guided Mario off the edge, cackling as he fell. 

"Give it here!"

She ran around the back of the couch, dodging every time he reached for the controller. (He'd just had a growth spurt-- he was still getting used to his body again, that's the only reason she was able to escape!)

She was having too much fun, and it was her undoing-- she was laughing so hard that she barely noticed even when she fell. She was still giggling. 

Matt fell on top of her, clutching at her sides, tickling her. She squealed. 

"Give me back the controller, you suck at this game!"

She gripped the controller more tightly; he tickled her harder.

"Nooooo--!"

She was trembling beneath him. Something about her face made his gut twist. 

He abruptly stopped. She looked at him stunned, confused. 

He wouldn't look her in the eye. 

 

\-----

 

He's fourteen, she's eleven. 

She sits curled up on the couch, her knees pulled to her chest as she watches TV. She scratches absentmindedly at the red mosquito bites on her legs. 

"Pidge," Matt comes up from behind, putting down his gameboy, "You're going to make yourself bleed again."

She tilts her head up to look at him as she continues to scratch. "But they're so itchy, I can't help it!" He shakes his head disappointingly at her, disappears down the hall for a moment. When he returns, he has a white tube in his hands.

"Here, let me." He uncaps the tube. 

"That stuff's gross and gooey."

"It is, but you gotta do it so you don't scratch the bites open. If only you weren't so tasty!"

She snorts, side eyes him. Reluctantly unfurls her legs. 

He takes one of her legs into his hand, inspecting. He's always so gentle with her. 

His thumb fits perfectly into the indent behind her ankle.

When he rubs the cream into her bites, she focuses on the warmth of his hands. It radiates, slithers up her limbs, settles in her core. She wiggles. The feeling creeps between her legs. 

She moves her leg out of his hold, wrapping it behind his back to pull him closer to her core. She squeezes him there. Her face is pink. 

His eyes are wide. 

"Pidge..."

His reluctance, nerves, come through in his voice. 

"Matt."

He gently shakes his head no, not meeting her eyes. He extricates himself from between her legs. 

"I'm... going to bed. Night Pidge."

She doesn't answer. 

 

\-----

 

He's seventeen, she's fourteen.

She straddles his lap. She swims in her sweatshirt, and her cargo shorts lay loose across her hips. Her hair is a wild mane. She leans forward, nose in his hair, breathing in. A quiet whimper tumbles from her lips. 

Only then does it become apparent, the slight twitch in her hips.

His head falls back, exposing his long neck; he pants through his open mouth. He's visibly restraining himself from moving. She resituates herself so that she's squatting, grinding down on him in slow circles. The tendons in his neck are taut. 

She rests her elbows on his shoulders, presses her palms into the back of his head, brings him into the crook of her neck, pushes his face there. He licks a stripe up where he can reach, and she shudders. 

"Mmm--"

She pulls off him suddenly with a fist in his hair. They stare at each other for a minute. She's panting slightly, and the air is tense. 

He gingerly takes one of her palms and brings it down to the front of his shorts, pressing her hand there. Her eyes widen. Her hand stills there for a moment as she simply feels the warmth. _Is that his heartbeat in his dick? Why is that so HOT?_ Her body reacts with a throb between her legs. 

With resolve, she undoes the button on his shorts and pulls down the zipper, slipping her fingers in experimentally. Her heart feels as if it will race right out of her chest and onto the floor, flailing there like a fish. 

She lowers her head, watching as she slowly and carefully pulls his dick out through the hole in the front of his boxers, caressing it curiously, squeezing experimentally, watching his every tremble. The tip is wet. 

She leans her weight off of him to pull his shorts and boxers down to his thighs; this way, she is able to see better. Her fingers brush below his belly button as they grasp this time, giving gentle, unskilled strokes. 

He feels strange just sitting there while she does this for him-- he reaches out for her too, pressing lightly, rubbing along the crease of her cargo shorts until he finds where she feels warmest. She suppresses a keen, her hips bucking. 

He watches her face as he reaches to unbutton and unzip her cargo shorts. She's biting her lip lightly. 

With her squatting like this, he can't get the shorts off her. 

He quickly and easily tosses her weight off him so that she's laying along the arm of the couch. This way, he is able to pull her shorts and panies down. 

Her panties are soaked through, and strings of her wetness cling between the panties and her pussy as he pulls them off. She flushes.

"That's hot," he says, ever a romantic. She snorts and rolls her eyes. 

He trails his fingers through the wetness, watching to see her reaction. She takes his hand and shows him where to touch. He rubs there, and her eyebrows furrow as she moans. 

This time, it's her pushing his weight around. She shoves him to sit back again, and mimics their position from before, squatting over him. She takes the head of his cock and rubs it against her engorged clit, up and down, slipping and wet with fluids. She gyrates her hips there, holding the head of his dick against her clit, keeping the pressure there. 

"It feels so good..." Her voice trails off, high pitched at the end. 

He thinks it feels amazing too. He's so close to being inside her. He's trembling. 

"Katie..." Her muscles are jerking and contracting, she's panting. 

He can feel her pussy pulsing and spasming as she comes, and he's so close to being inside of her, the tip of his dick nearly touching the entrance...

Just like that, he's coming, like the teenage boy he is. He paints her front with it. She slumps forward. 

They stay like that for a while.

 

\-----

 

Matt's been weird lately. He's gone more than not. 

She knows he's busy with the space program in school, but he doesn't have to be so cold when he _is_ home. 

She doesn't know what she's done to make him like this. It _hurts._

She's sprawled on her bed, looking up into the dark blankly.

Maybe he's putting his all into his studies. That's good, isn't it?

...

She can't stand this. 

Deciding, she sits up, stands up. She pads her way out into the hall, stopping in front of his door. His bedside light is still on. The dim light filters under his door. 

When she walks in, he's scrolling on his phone under the covers. He sits up abruptly. 

"Pidge?"

"...Hey." 

She plops down in the chair in front of his desk. Textbooks are stacked on one side-- astronomy, advanced physics, calculus, java. Her eyes skim down the spines. 

They sit in silence for a minute. The heat turns on, and she feels the air from the vent softly hitting her bare toes. 

"Matt..." 

He stiffens. 

"Matt, didn't you say we'd always be together, we'd always be there for each other?" Her eyes seek out his gaze, but he won't look at her. She continues, "Was it just me, who was thinking that as long as I had you, I wouldn't need anyone else?" Her voice strains with emotion. 

"Katie, ... I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?!"

He's silent for a moment. 

"You know it's wrong." There's pity in his voice. It pierces her chest, stabs and twists. She doesn't want to hear it. 

"I know..., I know! I don't care, it doesn't matter to me!"

"It matters to _me_."

She falters. Maybe he never felt anything at all? Or maybe she's just not worth it, not good enough?

Her throat is choking tight, and she can't bring herself to say anything. 

He swallows, his adam's apple bobbing, and continues, "I know that's what you _think_ you want, but you don't know what you want, what you need. You're still too young." 

"What, and _you_ know?" Her words drip bitterness. 

He sighs. "Yes. I know what you need, I know what's best for you... that's why I have to make this decision for you."

She stands from the chair all at once, and it swivels with the force.

"What do you know?! Who gave you the right??" She raises her voice. 

Matt's eyes widen; he gives her a look, trying to tell her to tone it down lest their parents come in to see what's going on. She doesn't get the message-- or she's too gone. 

"I'm an adult now, aren't I?" Big, fat, ugly tears smear down her face. "What makes you think you can make this kind of decision for me, huh? What about respecting my decisions, treating me like an adult, like your equal? Why don't you do that anymore?! Like you learned so much in high school or something, you're now, enlightened or some shit? Huh??" She spits the words like fire. Then, quietly, almost like no one was meant to hear: "......Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

He sighs. "I want to, Katie, I want to." _I want you to be mine, only mine..._ He keeps that part to himself. "But you have to know what's good for you, what's best for your future. Think about it. We can't go hiding around like this forever. It's just not acceptable. It could ruin your life... my life." He cups her cheek, tenderly rubbing his thumb over her cheekbone. 

Sobs wrack her body, coming up violently as she doubles over. 

He steels himself... It's for the best. 

 

\-----

 

Matt's going into space. It's great, it's an amazing opportunity! How many seventeen year olds get to go into space? He might even meet aliens!-- So why can't she bring herself to feel happy for him?

 _What if he never comes back?_

She can't sleep. Her mind is running and running and running. Everything whirls together, she's not sure any of it has a point, but she can't stand it.

She wakes up, sits up, stands up, pads out of her room. Matt's lights are on in his bedroom. She doesn't knock. Matt is sitting on the edge of his bed, biting at the skin at the edge of his fingernail, staring blankly at nothing. She doesn't hesitate-- she crawls next to him, lays down, head in his lap. She clutches vice-like to one of his hands.

He doesn't know when, (if,) he'll ever get to do this again, so he allows it, fingers of his free hand sliding into her hair to run through the fluffy strands, massaging at her scalp. She falls asleep like that, and he eventually lays back and sleeps, too. 

In the morning, when he gets up to leave, his hand slips out of hers.

 

\-----

 

The news of the Kerberos mission devastates her. Even weeks later, she feels a tightness in her chest, and it never abates, never lets her be. She can't live like this. She can't stand not knowing.  
She has to find him. 

 

\-----

 

When she glimpses him again for the first time in years, she feels like she has forgotten how to breathe, like the air was punched right out of her. He's alive. 

She's crying before she knows it, and then he's running over, pressing her to his chest, her tears and snot staining the fabric of his suit. She sobs there, shudders as his hand rubs over her shoulders. Being in his arms feels so overwhelmingly right.

"I missed you, Katie," he whispers into her hair.

She pulls back to look at him.

He's grown so much. His hair is long, tied back in a ponytail, and he's stronger, more filled out. His suit is tight, showing off his biceps. She feels like she's choking on her tongue when he smiles at her.

"Hey, .. Are you alright?"

He's different now; something about him has changed. She can't tell if there is more behind those words-- they sound full of emotion. She just nods. 

They sleep in the same bed that night. They both know they shouldn't, but can't bring themselves to believe it's not worth it. After all, if they are apart, are they really living at all? 

Sometimes, she thinks, they are more like one soul than two. 

 

\-----

 

It feels good to fight beside him, like falling into step, clicking into place. She feels confident and whole in a way she'd almost forgotten was possible. And when she knocks a galra out and looks to Matt for his reaction, she feels his blinding smile like the approval she's so craved, like a thirst quenched. She feels ecstatic, euphoric.

 

\-----

 

They wander around a new planet together, inspecting street vendors' baubles and knicknacks and marveling at strange fruits.  
No one knows them there. 

She eyes his hand, swinging by his side as he walks, and in a burst of courage, she grabs it and intertwines their fingers. Matt is startled for a moment, but then a small smile graces his lips. He squeezes her hand.

Why try to prevent and deny the inevitable? They've always been together-- why separate now, when it feels so natural? Is it really so wrong, for them to love each other?

That's what she thinks, anyways.

And when they defeat the galra, when everything's finally calmed down, she knows they'll figure it out together. She won't let go of his hand this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (: leave a comment if you're so inclined.


End file.
